


Perfection

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Minako wanted her date with Ami to be perfect. Even with the rain, maybe it is.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Mizuno Ami
Series: BSSM: University [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Although this fanfiction is officially part of my BSSM: University universe, this story can be read as a standalone Ami/Mina story.

Minako didn’t pray, as a general rule. She’d died and clawed her own way back to Usagi’s side too many times to rely on an unseen deity to help her. Besides which, Rei had the “sacred priestess” schtick covered.

Still, as the rain seethed outside the cafe, the blonde girl did ponder calling her literal thunder goddess friend to try and quell the downpour. Ami was still in the bathroom, and Minako might just have time before she’d have to admit defeat.

“She’d just yell at me.” Minako muttered to herself as she held her jacket over one arm. Makoto would only reprimand her. Their powers didn’t work that way (yet, hopefully), and bothering Makoto any more over this date would probably get Minako killed.

But she’d wanted her first real date with Ami to be perfect! She’d cajoled all of their friends and fellow soldiers into helping her prepare. Usagi and Makoto had picked the cafe. Rei had helped Minako dress. And they’d all spent the week before being very good, actually, about not bothering Ami.

To Minako’s credit, the date had been wonderful so far. The little corner bistro her friends chose had the tiny sandwiches that Ami especially liked, and they’d even sat at a table covered with pages from re-purposed books. Minako had assured Ami that the books had felt no pain, and Ami had laughed so sweetly.

Minako had thus been able to reign in her nerves enough to be (mostly) her usual charming self. Sure, she had knocked over her water at one point, and Minako had knocked her head as well when she went to retrieve Ami’s fallen napkin under the table later on. But once she and her bluenette friend had begun talking, it was like any old trip out with her oldest friend. That they both knew that it was a date only colored their interactions a bit.

It had been nearly perfect so far, but now it might all go to hell if the rain didn’t let up.

“My mother is still at the hospital.” Ami said as she walked up. Minako had assumed that the shorter girl would try to call her mother when she went to the bathroom, but it still hurt.

“And mine’s not picking up.” Minako’s mother had said, many years ago, that she wouldn’t play chauffeur for Minako’s “antics.” Even if Mrs. Aino did approve of Ami as Minako’s friend, she wouldn’t go back on her word. Mr. Aino would come get them, but he was at work, avoiding his family’s drama until late in the evening.

“It’s OK, Mina.” Ami said gently as she put a hand on Minako’s arm in consolation. “We can walk. We’re not that far from my apartment.”

“I guess we have to.” None of their friends had cars except Haruka and Michiru, and they were on tour.

“Look, it’s even starting to let up! We might make it back before it starts raining very hard again.” Ami said with a smile. The dying sunlight shone a dusky blue through the rain; the same color of Ami’s hair. Minako smiled in return and put her jacket over her and Ami’s head.

“Let’s go, then!”

They started out quickly, but soon their steps slowed as Ami told Minako about her new theory regarding their sailor healing. Not only did Minako need to know everything as leader, but watching Ami talk was fascinating. The way the girl’s eyes lit up, and the way she moved her hands--like koi through a clear pond--to emphasis her point, was beautiful.

Even as they got wet from the rain soaking through Minako’s jacket, they walked as if it were a bright summer day and not an early fall evening, wet and growing cold.

“Oh, we’re here!” Ami said in the middle of explaining how she thought their bodies might react to a normal human blood transfusion. They’d arrived at Ami’s steps, much too soon for Minako’s taste. The light shone in welcome to the waterlogged girls as they stepped inside.

“I’m really sorry about the rain.” Minako said sheepishly as she stood in the foyer of Ami’s building, dripping on the expensive carpet. Her jacket was a wash, both figuratively and literally, at this point. “I wanted everything to be perfect for our first date.”

“Mina, perfection is statistically impossible.” Ami said as she dripped in equal measure.

“Yeah, but you know.”

Ami took Minako’s free hand and pulled her in close. Their faces were inches apart, and Minako’s heart beat faster than when she fought actual real monsters.

“Everything was perfect. I had a lovely time, and I’ll hope that you call me tomorrow.”

“Ami, we literally go to the same school. And we walk together.” Ami’s laugh didn’t shatter the silence of the foyer; instead it embellished it with little sparkles of happiness, like twinkling lights at Christmas.

“Yeah, but you know.”

Minako swallowed hard. “Ami, can I kiss you?”

Ami smiled even wider, the act crinkling her blue, blue eyes. “You may.”

Minako leaned in and let her eyes drift close.

Kissing Ami was drinking a cool glass of water on a boiling hot day. Pressing her lips to Ami’s was eating her favorite ice cream, one luscious lick at a time. The pressure of skin to skin was like Ami’s hug; brief but so much stronger and with so much more passion than most people assumed.

Kissing Ami was exactly the same as being with Ami: calm, comforting, and sweet.

Kissing Ami was brand new, and yet completely the same as always.

As far as Minako was concerned, statistically speaking, kissing Ami was perfect.


End file.
